The Kiss
by asadamjad12
Summary: i don't own anything but the stories are mine and there is romance and fighting and drama hope you like it and i have updated the stories from before so hope you like and Review too
1. Chapter 1

**i have updated the stories and i have corrected some mistakes and added some more writting in it so please review it **

**this on naruto gets his first kiss from the girl of his dream and in other chapters there is fighting and other things so it just story of a kiss can do **

**NARUTO WAS IN THE WOODS train AS HARD AS POSSIBLE** WHEN HE WAS DOWN TO HIS KNEE FROM THE TRANING THEN HE Got to a tree and lied there for about 1 to 2 hours and then hinata came in the looking for naruto then she look at naruto he was as exhausted from the traning that he got sleep under the tree hinata was looking at naruto then she look that she saw some kunai and other weapons at the trees she was then looking at naruto that naruto hand was bleeding she ran to him and coverd his hand with her piece of clothing.

naruto was so wiped out he was not even feeling hinata touch hinata then look at naruto she was never close to him as she was now and she was looking at her love and was not scared this time she got up and wake naruto naruto "oh hello.. hinata.. what are you doing here i was over to my house and saw you out cold then i ran to help you thank you hinata i am great full then he smiled at her.. she got nervous.

naruto then asked what's wrong hinata whats going on you'r mind ? he asked..she answered oh nothing she wanted to change the subject then she asked naruto are you hungry..? then he answer are you kidding i so hungry i can eat 3 bowl of ramen hehehehe...so hinata would you be joining me..?she said i can't i have to go to my house for train ..okey see you later hinata. he was walking to the ramen shop on the way he thought that if hinata would not have come he would be out cold there for a long time he got a feeling in his this love hmmm oh the shop is here!.

He got to the ramen shop hey how are you naruto the shop owner asked naruto said never better you have come in long time so i give a bowl on the house he said thanks after eating he was going to his home in his home when he went to sleep he was thinking about hinata the whole time and he was thinking i love her or do i i have to sure i ask her to be my girl friend..naruto was very happy that he was in love this feeling was good in side his heart.

the other day naruto was going to train when he saw hinata he say hi hianta!.. she said hello naruto soo naruto asked would you join me in my training she said okey i join she ran with naruto in the woods and there naruto and hinata trained for hours and where wiped out then naruto got up and was looking at was looking and seeing she was pretty wipe out and was not able to walk they had been tarining for hours so this was normal for naruto but it was new for hinata .

they both got up and head to the village as hinata was tired and was not able to move then naruto was to tired he was saying if i was go sage mode i can carry her to her house went sage mode and was powerful enough to carry her to her house after that he went home was tired and sleep he woke in the was happy when he awaken he had never liked a girl but for sakura she only a fan girl to sasuke .Hinata is beautiful loveing and careing ihope she accpets me i love her more then she thinks .

so i was out a while hehehe.. sage at that end make me so weak that i needed my sleep and he went to get some ramen and there he found hinata waiting for him oh so she there alright hello.! naruto hinata said and naruto said hi..!  
after my ramen we should go to some park and have some ice cream or some thing naruto said hinata said okey i will come.

in the park naruto was in new suit and was looking for hinata then he saw her coming and then his could not think the beauti of the huga hinata.

**THE KISS !**

naruto was looking at hinata when saw the beauti of the huga heir and was blown away with her beauti and naruto just about to ask **when hinata kissed** him in the park as they where made for each other naruto ask how you know i was going to kiss you ? .. i knew it because i was waiting for that moment for my whole life she smiled at naruto he was going nuts crazy about her and he asked **would you be my girl friend..?**


	2. Chapter 2

She Said oh yes !. Yes!. i waited my entire life for this thank you naruto for this bond as she was narutos first girl friend so she took naruto advise about never give up so that become her ninja way as narutos ninja way naruto loved her and she loved him she was coming from the shop of weapons naruto was at ramen shop she look at naruto and was happy to see really love naruto but she though do naruto loves me hmm.. A Blast in the village all the people running for their lives, **neji,tenten,lee,put some men to the count until there 4 leader came and wipe out ,lee,neji,tenten, with three hits**

there was trouble in the village there were ninja form sound village ninja group attack the hidden leaf village all the chunin and jonuin where called all naruto friends where there defending the village naruto was traning in the woods and was not paying attension at the village the fifth hokage said where is naruto ! we need his sage mode the enemie is strong you will need naruto with you.

hinata ran finding naruto in woods she then told naruto what was happening in the hidden leaf village he got so mad and followed hinata to the village as sasuke was out of the village so many have fallen said hinata naruto rage has reacht it limts said lady tuande the 5th hokage naruto was in sage mode and was alone all his freinds were no match but sasukra and kakashi and gai where out too so they had not fallen.

naruto angery asked the ninja have killed anyone of my friends...? he said i spair their lifes for now let them be and fight me !... naruto said...and rasengan...!  
**AHHHHHHHHHH** with this i finish you off ! ! **AHHHHHHHHH** naruto manage two put out** 12 of 24 with four rasengan and 5 futon rasengan** as was naruto was weak from his training his sage mode wore off AAA naruto said i need time to go in sage in sage mode naruto i protect came forward and attack the enemy with her justu she said you worry only to get in sage mode i protect you when you prepair ok she so in love with him that she put her life on the line to protect him.

hinata..! NO noi always keep my word now get in to sage mode naruto..naruto did as she told he was going in to sage don't you dare laying a finger on my naruto hinata said oh you are going to stop us "bakugon" hinata said and stop the chakra points of there ninja oh you are huga interresting now lets start he start his attack hinata doge but a ninja come from the back and hit her and he used his justu to attack her she thought that it was the end for her.

the hero came in his sage mode naruto !...**FUTON RASENGAN!.**.. **AAAAAAAAAAAAA** said sound village ninja naruto said you pick the wrong village to mess with he continued to rasengan! each ninja that was left was the leader naruto said any last words bastard yeah before he started to talk naruto . the ninja bitch. from that

naruto kiss hinata and he said you'r ninja ways is just like mine and then the reinforcement came they look the kiss naruto give to hinata break it naruto tunade said oh lady tuande why are you late!...? LATE ! there where ninja in other direction too we were fighting them okey okey take it turn back in to his normal self

okey we have to make repair on the building they destoried and a noise came from behiand rasengan..! naruto WTF..!  
naruto doge he see it was konhamaru hi big bro naruto you almost killed! hehehehe i was just testing you'r speed atlest let me now so i can go sage mode ok i let you know when i do that.

the next day naruto was going to the hokage office where tunade called for him naruto you once again saved our village i am going to promote you to chunin at this point now you are allowed to go at** B RANK AND A RANK MISSION**.Naruto was happy not much as happy as this he said i am one step close to hokage now i will become hokage you wait and see i will not die until i become hokage bet on it **belive it** !

**to the next time !**


	3. Chapter 3

**So This a date of naruto and hinata and after the date when hinata was going home she was captured and naruto then came to save little battle konhamaru he is the strongest genin in the hidden leaf village now. and this last chapter of the kiss.**

Naruto was made a chunin by lady tunade the 5th hokage had faith on him to control his power now that he is a chunin he can go on B rank and A rank missions naruto was feeling proud of him that he was making naruto save the hidden leaf once again so there were peace about one month and he was having fun with his new student wanted to make konahamaru the best genin in the was teaching konahamaru the multi shadow clone justu but for some reason konahamaru was failing at his all konahamaru did multi shadow clone there were only about 2to3 shadow clones naruto was sening that was jouin level justsu so it was going take time konahamaru you train i be right back keep on multi shadow clone luck said konahamaru.

naruto was out side the doors of the main household of the huga where hinata lived he was looking at hinata training it was pretty intense said he was planing a date for the pretty girl and wanted her to come out as she use her "bakugan" she saw naruto out side the main household he going ask her on a hinata see naruto then she lost the focaus of her justsu and was knoch ouy punch and its over. and then hinata came to naruto and hugged him i cam here tell you that i plaing a date with you oh..i see i will other hand madarra was going to kiddnap hinata and then kill her to awak the tail beast in side naruto.

Laugh naruto while you can when i am done there will be pain only! as naruto returned to konahamaru there he saw that there where about 1000s of konahamaru so i see master the multi shadow clone justu now you can fight me head to head naruto asked konahamaru said yes but these one more thing i learned ! naruto what ! futon where you learned that it was easy i watched you many time using futon rasengan so tried to use it and one pulled it and now i can make too naruto say you want fight me ? he said YES !.

i will win you watch lets see

**START!**

naruto:- shadow clone justu

konahamru:- multi shadow clone jutsu

naruto :- gasspp, what you already use you't multi shadow now okey not to finish it.

naruto:-he let his gard down konahamru the winner !

okey going to be late konahamru bye see you later he bought a new suit for the date he was gonig to a resturant and hinata was there with her black japanes dress with dragons on it she look like a princess to said wow hinata you look wow thank you naruto you look good too ok mam and sir what you want to get for you ? today naruto said i take BBQ phork and i have a chiness dish please okey it will be in 30 mins ok they where chating for 30 mins then waiter come with there food naruto was gentle and was eating his food slowly like hinata when they done they were walking back ok good bye naruto bye hinata was walking she was attacked by madarra uchia you why are you here madara you know my name ? i know you fought naruto i tell my plans i am gonig to capture you and then kill you to awake the beast.

of the nine tail fox AS THE (kyubi) i die i don't care i don't let you hurt my naruto such big words for a such a little teen you are gonig to fight me i don'r want to kill yu here if you want to be killed then i have no choice hinata "(bakugan)" madarra uciha "(shareingan)" they both fight but hinata was her max and maddara at his 20 % now lets end this "(mangakaru shariengan)" AAAAAA...madarra thought she was dead but she was close to death and then oh man i forgot this to give than run fast as on the way he saw her and was shocked to see this he was losing controll but when hinata say that you must controll you'r power you'r maddarra will take you away naruto clam him self and turn in to sage mode and went to the hospital as yellow flesh

**so thats it i am not sure to make a 4 let me know if you want 4 then i will make it other i start a new.**


End file.
